


Bet You Will

by flipflop_diva



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina bets Amy $10 she and Rosa will be dating by the end of the year. It's ridiculous. So why does Amy kind of want to lose this bet? And she never wants to lose any bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet You Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mierke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/gifts).



“I’ll bet you a dollar that you and Rosa will be dating by the end of the year.” Gina popped the cherry-flavored blowpop from her mouth and stared at Amy, who scoffed.

“That is the worst bet ever. A dollar? For a year? It’s February!”

“That’s the part of her proposal that bothers you?” Terry put down the sandwich he was eating. The break room was awfully crowded these days it seemed. Did no one actually ever do work around here except her? Amy scowled at the thought, and at Terry’s question. 

“It’s an essential part of a bet,” she told Terry. 

“She thinks _you_ and _Rosa_ will be _dating_!” Terry stared at her in almost open-mouthed shock.

Oh, right. No one was supposed to know about her crush on Diaz. Crap. And double-crap. The room was getting warm. Should she touch her face to see if it was just her? Crap. It probably was her.

What to say? What to say? Just say something!

“The actual bet is meaningless if the terms aren’t right.” Did her voice just come out a little squeakier than normal? It was a good argument though. It was.

“Hmmm,” Terry said. He obviously didn’t agree.

“Okay,” Gina said. She took another long lick of her blowpop, taking an exceedingly long time to swipe her tongue all around it. “Then I will bet you ten dollars you and Rosa will be dating by the end of the year.”

“Ten dollars?” Amy huffed. “That’s less than a dollar a month!”

“She’s _betting you and Rosa will be dating_!” Terry was almost shouting now. “If you aren’t interested in dating her, then she’s just offering to give you money. Why does it matter how much it is?”

Oh. Right. Crap. Her face was getting warmer. She could feel it. Crap, crap, crap.

“Fine,” Amy said. “Whatever. Ten dollars. Just buy me a Christmas present when you hand it over.”

“Oh, no,” Gina said, “It is you, my friend, who will be handing it over to me.” And she took another insanely long lick of her blowpop, probably just to spite her, Amy decided.

•••

Two days later, Gina paused by Rosa’s desk and looked not-so-subtly around the squad room to make sure absolutely everyone was there. 

“I bet Amy ten dollars she’ll date Rosa by the end of the year,” she announced, much louder than anyone should ever need to speak.

“What?!?!” Jake, predictably, almost fell out of his chair that he was leaning back in, which served him right for trying to balance on two wheels anyway. How many times had Amy told him that was a hazard?

“That is very interesting news!” Boyle announced.

Terry, the only one actually working besides Amy — or at least, he was making a loud pounding noise on his keyboard that Amy took for working — just shook his head.

Rosa looked up from the book she was reading (Amy was not sure how that was work, but she had long ago learned to never question Rosa) and caught Amy’s eye.

Crap. She hadn’t wanted to make any sort of eye contact. Ever. Was it getting hot in here again? Crap!

“Hmmm,” Rosa said, and went back to her book.

“What does that mean?” Amy hissed to Jake a few seconds later, but he was too busy envisioning her and Rosa together, or so Amy assumed by the gleam in his eye and wide grin across his face, to answer.

Crap, crap, crap.

•••

Amy forgot about the bet. Okay, no, she really didn’t. It actually seemed to haunt her. She literally woke up in the middle of the night, her fingers clenched around her sheets, her mind whirring with images of her and Rosa going at it in the supply closet or in the break room or one time even on Jake’s desk. But she tried really hard to forget about it and to forget that she may or may not have a tiny — and by tiny she meant super insanely gigantic — crush on Rosa that she blamed completely on Gina and her stupid bet because Amy didn’t get crushes and she maybe thought Rosa was cool before, and a lot scary, and she had maybe thought she might like to get to know her but that was totally in a co-worker to co-worker way and was completely platonic and this was definitely all Gina’s fault.

So yeah, she “forgot” about the bet. Until a Friday in May when she and Rosa were the only ones in the break room. Amy was not focused on Rosa at all because she had paperwork to do and paperwork was way more important that any bet. But then suddenly Rosa was beside her, bending down over her actually, and damn she smelled good. How had Amy not known she smelled this good before?

“I don’t like losing bets,” Rosa whispered into her ear.

Amy frowned. “Huh?”

Rosa stood back up. “I bet Terry a hundred dollars we'll be dating by the end of the year. I’m not going to let you let me lose,” she said. Amy was too stunned to even comprehend anything Rosa was saying to her right then, so she racked her brain to remember how to talk.

“Okay,” was all she managed before Rosa disappeared from the break room, her words still floating in the air.

•••

Amy, with Rosa behind her, held out her hand. “We owe you,” she said.

Gina looked up and glanced between them. “No,” she said. “I don’t buy it.”

Amy turned around to meet Rosa’s eyes. Rosa shrugged, then leaned forward, grabbed Amy with one hand on the back of her head, the other on her upper arm, and pressed her lips to Amy’s. Hard but gentle, soft but persistent.

Amy let her mouth part slightly, allowed Rosa’s tongue entrance, threw her own arms around Rosa’s neck.

They parted what seemed a lifetime later yet also much too short. Amy was panting, her knees weak. She thought she might pass out. She would never get used to that. In the best way.

Gina looked simultaneously shocked and like she had known it all along. Amy reached into the neckline of her shirt and pulled out a freshly minted twenty dollar bill and handed it over to Gina.

“Best money I ever spent,” Amy smirked. 

Gina pocketed her money and then she grinned. “Do you think you can do that again so I can record it on my phone? Jake’s gonna die that he missed this.”


End file.
